Technical Field
The present invention relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to self-protecting devices that automatically close to protect themselves from damage or to prevent display of sensitive materials.
Description of the Related Art
Flexible displays provide a media capable of being deformed to reduce size and permit easy storage. The use of flexible displays is of increasing interest with the advent of portable electronic technology. One example, of a flexible display includes electronic-paper, which is very thin and comparatively larger in dimension than handheld displays for smartphones and the like. Because the electronic paper is thin, it may be subject to damage if not properly stored once its use is completed. In this case, if the display of the electronic-paper is not folded, then dust may accumulate on the screen and its surface may be damaged by environmental conditions or hazards (e.g., sunlight, unintended contact, etc.).